Blinds are structures which are assembled or erected to conceal or partially conceal hunters or wildlife observers from animals in a natural setting for such purposes as game hunting or wildlife observation. Blinds range from relatively simple structures made of tree limbs, sticks, straw, leaves, rocks and/or other natural objects to commercial blinds having a prefabricated wood, metal or plastic support frame on which is provided camouflaged fabric, plastic, wood and/or metal panels defining a concealed or camouflaged enclosure. Concealment of a hunter or a wildlife observer in a blind emboldens game or wildlife to approach the blind without suspecting danger, thereby providing the hunter a chance to level an accurate shot at the game or the observer to view the wildlife at close range.
Both natural and conventional prefabricated blinds may have a number of drawbacks. With regard to natural blinds, difficulty may be encountered in finding and gathering limbs, sticks, straw, leaves, rocks and other natural objects which are suitable for construction of the blind, particularly under circumstances in which those objects are scarce in the area in which game hunting or wildlife observation is to be carried out. Moreover, the blind may be excessively confining and therefore, may restrict or hinder a hunter's or wildlife observer's freedom of movement and visibility. Prefabricated blinds may be bulky, heavy and difficult to carry or transport when disassembled and may also be difficult and time-consuming to assemble or erect at a site of use. Furthermore, the position of both types of blinds may not be selectively adjustable to the preferences of the user.
Accordingly, a blind assembly which is lightweight, simple in design, can be expeditiously attached to one or multiple trees or other supports for use and is selectively adjustable in position to the preferences of a user is needed.